


What if....?

by Tamahii



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chrysalis - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Jotun, Jotun Loki, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Platonic Relationships, changlings, cook!kurama, insecure Sonic, manipulative kurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahii/pseuds/Tamahii
Summary: A collection of thoughts and personal head canons for stories I want to write but want to give others a chance at too.Tags will change as its updated.





	1. My Little Pony: Chrysalis

What if... Chrysalis doesn't love the changelings as a form of protection?

The changeling's victims shrivel up and supposedly die, so maybe Chrysalis taught them not to love as an act of self preservation.

 Chrysalis doesn't love the changelings so she doesn't get killed and teaches the changelings not to love her so she doesn't inadvertently commit genocide.


	2. My Little Pony: Chrysalis 2

What if.....

When a new Queen is born the old Queen is overcome with love for her daughter as an assurance to the 'princess's survival. the 'princess' feeds on her mother's love until the old Queen dies and the new Queen is old enough to take over where her mother left off.


	3. Thor: Jotun culture

What if...

Loki isn't a runt. Siedr users are born smaller as they have little need for the physical mass the non-siedr users have.  
Their size is directly linked to the amount of magic they possess; the smaller the Jotun the more powerful their magic.

Furthermore this is a well guarded secret that Jotuns work to keep the other realms from finding out to protect their race.


	4. Thor: Jotun culture 2

What if...

Magic was a highly desirable trait amongst the Jotun.

After Loki's heritage is found, Odin starts to receive propositions of courtship from various high class Jotun. Some are so brazen as to go into Asgard to make a personal request.

Obviously Odin and Thor are shocked and disturbed(Thor) at this new found knowledge.

Loki keeps getting gifts and treated better by the Jotun's, causing friction between Thor's friends and his suitors.


	5. Yu Yu Hakusho: Alpha omega issues

What if...

Yoko was an alpha and he had to suffer through puberty in Suichi's omega body. He constantly teases the human making him blush and nervous in public, especially at school. But when he makes Suichi's cry he feels his alpha instincts kick in and he gets all 'I-don't-care-but-I'm-sorry' kind of tsundere way. 

But the real hilarity comes from strong alpha Yoko having to deal with the indignation of living as an omega.


	6. opm moral dillema with Sonic

I would really like a fanfic of one of my favorite ‘what if’ scenarios. If you write it, please send me a link? I would love to see how people use this♡

Ok so i have totally fallen in love with the AssASSin (get it? Double 'ass’) Sonic from One Punch Man. Any way I have this scenario in my head of one of the heroes, (prime candidates being Mumen Rider, Genos, or King, but i’ll throw Saitama in there if you want-) witnessing Sonic being over powered by a bunch of people( large group of men more than likely). Injured and unable to run, he’s getting the snot beat out of him when the hero sees this. They aren’t too sure what they should do, given that Sonic’s assailants aren’t villains but civillians. So they have this dilemma of attacking Civies to save an S-class criminal or do nothing and have said criminal possibly get beat to death (Or within an inch of his life, I let you pick). Please tell me I am not the only one with this thought !


	7. opm : villain house mate

In which King (or whoever) comes over to visit Saitama, when Sonic emerges from the bedroom. Obviously just having woken up he heads directly to the kitchen. His presence stuns the visitor they are speachless. Saitama is just all chill about having the villain in his home and explains he is living with him and Genos.

Somehow or another the Hero Association catches wind of this and initially is not cool with this. They send either Amai Mask or Flash to investigate the situation. Genos is not happy about the new arrangement but also not opposed to it. Saitama doesn't see a problem with it and Sonic is a snarky, smug, flirt about them being in the same house. 

+sonic is dating one of them  
++Sonic is dating both of them  
+++ hero associationis like 'what ev'


	8. opm : Sonic's scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just somthin that came to me.

What if Sonic is actially very conscious about his scars? As if he views each scar as a mark of failure? Bare with me here: what if each scar was from a failed mission or another defeat? Even caused by his training when he messed something up? To him they are just something that shows his incompetence as a ninja. What if they are the reason he wears such tight clothes? Like the one thing he has actual confidence in is his sex appeal and physical allure when his scars aren't visable.

This would be a great starter idea actually. 

(Through whatever situation you come up with) Sonic's S/O, or even a friend, asks him about his scars and he gets like all quiet and evasive about it.


	9. yyh: Kurama is one hell of a cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long standing au for me.

Originally this idea was an au where Kurama/Shuuichi is living ith Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi. The three demons get rowdy and violent at times, much to the demise of their home. Anyway the three can't cook for shit, often eating their food raw or stealing someone elses meals. When they take in the human/halfbreed boy they unexpectedly get a fantastic cook.   
Anytime Kurama/Shuuichi gets irritated or pissed he threatens to stop cooking, resulting in a comical immediate harmony between the three. He also bribes them food to get what he wants.  
Again, this is something that's been floating around in my mind for a long time, and i LOVE it!!!!


	10. avengers: Loki's  wife meets the avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone, anyone. Make. This. Happen!

What if...  
Sigyn, Loki's actual wife from norse mythology and marvel comics, decides she is going to visit her husband who is being kept at the tower as part of his punishment. When she gets there she announces that she's there to visit her husband. Thor, however, gets this look of utter horror, telling them that Sigyn is Loki's wife. thor tries to greet her but she shuts him down with the "Bitch, don't even" look. He, of course clams up, while she leaves them to find Loki.  
There is a nice, akward discussion about "Loki" having their brother killed and Loki's punishment for that transgression (Loki and Sigyn's sons being killed in retaliation and Thor's part in the act). Anythong after this point is just bonus.


	11. avengers: The Jotuns want help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one popped in out of nowhere and will probably be a bit more detailed than the others.

The Avengers are called out to destroy the monster of the week, and through a magic anomaly (I leave it to you to decide how), Loki shows up (wielding a weapon similar to the scepter from the first avengers movie) dressed in furs and leather. Everybody is like 'what the hell', thinking they are going to have another enemy to fight. Instead Loki casts a single, or a few, spells and eliminates the threat. Tony and Steve try to question Loki, who is a jotun btw, when Thor just charges him. He tells the avengers that it's a jotun and how he's more dangerous than anything they, as mortals, have faced. 

Loki, recovering from the blow, makes a comment about 'the giant slayer' being on midgard. Thor, realizing Loki's size starts to insult him for being a runt. This sets Loki off and he repeatedly cast spells but none of them are causing any real damage.  
So Thor and Loki go at it for a bit before Steve intercedes, demanding to know why Loki is there.  
It is here Loki reveals he is in need of help, and not for himself, but for the whole of Jotunheim which is on the brink of death.

They take this back to the tower where much banter occurs between Loki and Thor while Loki is trying to relay the seriousness of his world's situation. Thor remarks on the incompetence of a jotun runt and how desperate the jotuns must be to send such a weakling. Somehow or another Asgard's armies have been all but decimated giving Loki enough confidence to reveal how valued he is (for further details referr to chapter 3), and how they no longer fear Asgard's wrath. Thor, of course, is livid by this point, when Steve asks how they could possibly help.

Loki had felt a powerful sorcerer was on Midgard and had planned to ask their assistance, but knowing Thor was there, would enlist his aid instead. Thor refuses and Loki gives him a choice of helping him or Loki claiming a blood right for killing Laughy and crippling one of his brothers (the " run home, princess" jotun from Thor) by now another Small jotun joins them, Angborda-Loki's teacher. Much happens between this point and Thor's reluctant assistance, including the appearance of another small jotun, Jarsaxa - Loki's in-law. Loki reveals that the casket of ancient winters was created on Midgard and with a tremendous amount of magic, but since there are so few of the jotuns left and the deteriorating conditions of their home they don't have enough magic to perform the ritual. So Thor was going to be a conduit for them to channel the magic they need. 

Loki is smug that he managed to get Thor's help, but the other two don't act all that thrilled. Everyone assumes it's because of Thor being Asir. 

When the jotuns and Thor leave to perform the ritual another jotun shows up, this one blind, unsteady on his feet and normal sized, demanding to know where Loki is, and saying they have to stop the ritual. The team asks him why he doesn't want the ritual to happen since it is what will save their people. The jotun reveals the casket requires a sacrificial heart from a powerful jotun sorcerer, and that Loki intends to kill himself to create a new casket. Everyone tries to get to the location and...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! THAT is as far as this idea went before I got sidetracked and lost my train of thought. So whether it's a tragedy, or a happy ending will be up to the writer. If you do happen to use any of these ideas please send me a link to your work, 'kay? Okay!


End file.
